Broken
by labluver26
Summary: Tommy was...broken. Adam left him jobless, and with a broken heart. And when Tommy comes back for the next tour, is Sauli going to stand in their way? Adommy...rated M for future chapters. *i am in no way hating on Sauli, i just prefer Tommy* R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Broken

**Okay…this is my new story. I started writing it in my journal and decided to post here. So I hope you guys like it. **

**I obviously don't own these guys, cause if I did, I wouldn't be writing about them. I also don't own Isaac or Monte or any of those people either. But if YOU do, I think you should share them with me ;) **

Tommy was broken…what else was there to say? He got up in the morning, cried, yelled at no one, cried again and went back to bed. He didn't eat, didn't do much of anything these days. Now I'm sure you're wondering why, aren't you? Well, here the simple answer: The love of his life left him. His name was Adam. He just left. No warning, nothing…just gone. So now Tommy just stays inside and ignores the world.

Adam had once said that everything happened for a reason, that's why they met, but then he left, and Tommy would love to screw fate or destiny in the ass if Adam was supposed to leave him for a reason.

Adam had left Tommy jobless, saying, "It's only for the rest of this tour…I think we both need some time away from each other. You're still going to by my bassist next tour right?" Then, all Tommy could do was nod. He was too in shock that the fact that 1. Adam was leaving him, and 2. Tommy wouldn't have a job anymore. But now, he wishes he could've kept the rest of the job…he could've at least seen Adam.

Now it just tears him up inside when he sees Adam holding hands with his new boyfriend. Tommy's more than certain that Adam forgot all about him. After all, who was Tommy really? A 5'8" bass player that got his big break with Adam…he was nothing big to Adam…just a little bass player.

Tommy wishes he could be like Adam; move on, and love someone else. But he can't, and even if he did, he wouldn't be in love. He was in love with Adam, and only Adam. Tommy can't take it, looking at Adam's face holding hands with someone new, seeing Sauli tucked up under Adam's arms. Tries not to remember what it felt like to be there, and how perfectly they fit together. But he does, and it makes him cry harder.

^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^

A month later, Tommy's phone rings. When he looks at the caller, he freezes. His heartbeat speeds up, and hi stomach churns. It's Adam. And before he can even think, he accepts the call and says, "Hello?" He can hear a breath on the other side, either nervousness or relief Tommy can't tell.

"Tommy?" Adams asks, hesitant. Tommy takes a deep breath. "Yes, what do you want? Shouldn't you be setting up your next tour or something?"No, Tommy's not stupid, he knows that the albums done, just needs to record it all.

"um, well that's why I called, I was hoping you could play bass for me this album?" The singer asks. Tommy sighs. He could say no, in fact he SHOULD say no, considering everything that Adam put Tommy through. And when he opens his mouth to say no, what comes out instead is, "Sure…I'd love to." And when Adam responds, he can practically hear the smile in his voice. "Oh my god! Thank you so much! We start rehearsals tomorrow at 9:00am." Tommy sighed, mentally kicking himself for being so stupid.

"So Tommy, how have you been?" Adam asked, sounding genuinely concerned about Tommy's well being.

"Uhh…I've been better to tell you the truth. I missed you…how's Sauli?" He asked, not really caring, but wanting to talk about something else.

"Oh Honey, I've missed you too! The tours been no fun without you…except the time when Monte almost flooded the tour bus!" Adam laughed at the end. Tommy laughed for the first time since he saw Adam, he actually laughed.

"Really? What did he do?" Tommy asked, thankful that Adam didn't talk about Sauli with him.

So Adam and Tommy spent over an hour catching up. They both laughed, and Adam never once, sounded like he wasn't actually interested.

"Hey Glitters I gotta get going, but we need to hang out soon." Adam said. Tommy agreed, saying he should come over and they can hang. So it was set, 8:00pm at Tommy's place after rehearsals.

That night, Tommy cleaned up his apartment. Picking up beer bottles, twinky wrappers, and actually making his bed. By the time he was done it was 11:30pm, and he decided to go to bed.

^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^

The next morning Tommy woke up at 7:30pm. God, he was tired as anything. He got up and took a shower, his stomach fluttering knowing he was going to see Adam after 4 months of being alone. When he got out of the shower, he put on a little eyeliner, smudging it to perfection. He smiled, remembering the first time Adam taught him how to put on eyeliner. He wanted to be subtle, knowing how much Adam liked him without any make up on. But…he wanted Adam to notice him, as pathetic as that sounded, he couldn't help it.

Next he got dressed. He put on some black skinny jeans, that curved in all the right places, and out on a black Metallica shirt on, with his black striped hoodie over it. He didn't look like he was begging for Adam's attention, even though that's what he felt like he was doing, but rather he looked comfortable, like being alone for 4 months didn't faze him. What a lie that was.

He looked at the clock, it was already 8:30. He threw on his creepers and hurried out the door. In his car, Tommy turned on the radio and heard Adam's "Can't Let You Go". He almost started crying again, but blinked back the tears. The song that was so true for Tommy, even though he wished it wasn't. God he felt so pathetic.

When he got to the studio, he was happy, and scared when he saw Adam's car parked. When Tommy parked his car, he didn't get out of his car for a few minutes, he just sat there, taking deep breathes, trying not to hyperventilate. When he was he wasn't going to die, he opened his door, and stepped out.

He walked to the doors of the studio, and pulled them open, bracing himself for whatever would happen.

**Okay…so the first chapter is done. Review please its what helps me write! **


	2. Chapter 2

Broken

**WOWZAH! I feel PRETTY accomplished :) I might have the next chapter of this up soon….its all kinda pre-written but in a journal…I've just been lazy :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these guys…never will. This is pure fiction, and none of this ever happened…but It may happen in the future…probably not though. :( **

Chapter 2: I wish I could make you see

The first thing Tommy saw when he walked in the studio for rehearsals was well…Adam. But how could you NOT see him? Adam was a 6'2 big glittery thing with an amazing voice, which was singing at the moment. It was a new song that Tommy never heard before. It sounded beautiful, and Tommy couldn't help but stare at Adam.

Adam looked over, sensing someone was staring at him. He caught Tommy's eye, and saw a faint blush appear on his face, he smiled and winked at the smaller man, causing him to go further into his blushing state.

Tommy nearly fainted when Adam winked at him. Oh, if he only knew what that did to him. Heck, even if Adam only looked at Tommy, it made him feel weird things that he never thought he would feel to another man, much less his boss.

Tommy awkwardly walked over to one of the couches in the studio, sitting next to Isaac and listening to him talk to Cam about God knows what. Isaac looked over and noticed it was Tommy, he jumped up, and pulled Tommy into a bone crushing hug.

"umph!" Tommy groaned, not expecting to be crushed to death.

"OH MY GOD TOMMY YOUR BACK. WE DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU WOULD COME BACK OR NOT BUT YOU DID. WE ALL MISSED YOU SO MUCH, AND WERE SO HAPPY YOUR BACK. NEVER LEAVE AGAIN, IT WAS NO FUN WITHOUT YOU. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAME BACK! MONTE DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE GOING TO, BUT I SAID YOU WERE AND OH MY GOD I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH. I'M SO HAPPY YOUR BACK. YOU CAN'T EV-" Isaac was cut off from his rant, from Adam.

"He Isaac, lets not kill Tommy the first time he came back okay?" Isaac 'eeped' but let go of Tommy, sitting back down, with a blush gracing his face. Tommy laughed, and looked over at Cam, who was laughing as well, looking like she was going to fall over.

Tommy was pulled into another hug, only this one gentler, and all too familiar. Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam's waist, letting his head burrow into Adam's chest, where he always felt safe. Tommy breathed in the familiar scent, and almost burst out into tears again. God, he missed this so much. He wish he could just turn back time and find out what he did wrong that caused Adam to leave him.

"We really did miss you, Glitterbaby," Adam whispered into Tommy's hair.

"Well good. Cause I missed you guys too, and I'm not going anywhere." Tommy whispered back, smiling.

When they pulled away from the hug, Isaac and Cam went back to talking and Adam said to Tommy, "Come on, I want to show you something." He grabbed Tommy's hand, causing sparks to race up it, it made Tommy shiver. Tommy was pulled into another room, that seemed…smaller? He couldn't really tell, it just had a certain vibe to it.

"What did you want to show me?" Tommy asked, looking around the room, and then up at Adam's face. He looked into Adam's blue eyes, and remembered when he use to get lost in them for hours. He missed that. He missed everything that they had given up. Most of all he missed cuddling with Adam at night, whispering sweet little nothing's into each other's ears.

Adam smiled at Tommy, a warm intimate smile. Maybe a little too intimate smile for two people who were just friends, no matter how much one of them wanted to change that.

"Adam?" Tommy asked. Then he looked down and noticed that Adam was still holding onto him hand. Tommy was starting to get a little freaked out. He was with Adam, alone, in a room, band mates not concerned, and Adam had this look on his face like he was going to eat Tommy. It was the exact face of when they shared their first kiss…in front of millions of people around the country. But it was their first kiss. A memory Tommy wanted to forget, along with wanting to never forget it.

"You know, everyone really missed you. I think Isaac was the worst." Adam laughed. Tommy still stared up at him, not really knowing where this was going at all. "All Isaac did," Adam continued, "Was complain why you left. He threatened to throw a drumstick at me during a concert. He tried to at one point, but he missed, and it went flying into the audience."

Tommy smiled, picturing what that would look like. "What did you tell them? When I left?" Tommy asked. Adam frowned, "I said that you had some family business that you needed to take care of. Was that alright? I didn't really want anybody coming up to me asking more about what happened. I thought if I told them, they would be freaked out." Adam explained, searching Tommy's face for a reaction.

Tommy nodded, understanding. He wouldn't want people to feel concerned for him, and keep asking what happened. He was glad that Adam had lied, even if it was to all those fans as well. "You still never answered my question," Tommy pointed out, smiling up at Adam. Adam smiled back down at the bassist.

"And what question was that, Glitterbaby?" Adam laughed, at the blush that covered Tommy's face whenever he used that nick name. Tommy tried to hide behind his hair, but Adam pushed it out of his face. "How many times have I told you not to do that? You're beautiful, and don't forget it." Adam sighed dramatically. Tommy smiled. It wasn't weird that Adam called him beautiful. He did it even before they were together, so Tommy didn't really find it a big deal.

"To answer your question, I wanted to tell you that I thought Isaac was the one who missed you the most, but I would be lying." Adam cupped Tommy's face in both of his hands, and looked straight into his eyes. "it was me." Adam leaned in and kissed Tommy's lips in a tender chaste kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Broken

**Sooo I'm working on a sequel to Dark Kiss its gonna be called "It's Not Over Till We Say" so check it out when I get it up :) **

**Also I don't know how long this is going to be…probably more than 5 chapters. I hope. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these guys, and I don't think I ever will… **

No Ones P.O.V.

"_I thought Isaac was the one who missed you the most, but I would be lying." Adam cupped Tommy's face in both of his hands, and looked straight into his eyes. "It was me." Adam leaned in and kissed Tommy's lips in a tender chaste kiss. _

Tommy pulled away from the kiss, and out of Adam's arms, and shut his eyes. "No!" He shouted, his hands, balling up into fists. Adam stepped forward, grabbing Tommy's arms, and didn't let go, despite Tommy's struggles to. "No!" Tommy shouted again, "No…you don't get to do that! You left me…you have a boyfriend! You don't get do come back here and just…make me remember—" Tommy trailed off, looking down.

"Tommy. Tommy, look at me," Adam put his finger under Tommy's chin lifting his face, so their eyes met. "It was a mistake to ever leave you, I love you…you love me…can we give this another chance?" Adam's eyes looked to sincere, so genuine with all the love and care that Tommy spent 5 months missing. How couldn't he say no?

"What about Sauli?" Tommy asked, speaking only barely above a whisper. Adam's eyes took more of a sad look than a hopeful look this time.

"Sauli went back to Finland, when he realized that the songs on my album were written for you, not him." Adam explained.

Tommy's heart did a little flutter jump. He wrote the songs for him…not for Sauli but for Tommy, a 5'8 bass player that got his big break with Adam Lambert. "So?" Adam questioned, "Whataya say? Can we just pretend like nothing ever happened between us in the past 5 months? Please?" The singer looked on the verge of tears, and all Tommy could do was nod. Adam smiled, and hugged the smaller man, and pet his hair.

Tommy buried his head into Adam's chest, getting the feel of safety he always felt when he was with Adam. He didn't notice he was crying until he heard Adam say, "Shhh…it's gonna be alright. Nothing's ever going to break up us again. I promise."

Tommy nodded, while his shoulders shook with more tears still to come, most out of happiness, but some remembering that heartbreak, and wondering if it was going to come again.

^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^

When Adam and Tommy came back, the whole band was gathered on those two little couches, and were talking, when they saw them come into the room, hands locked, they all fell silent. Cam looked a little pale, Isaac looked shocked, and Monte, Monte looked disappointed in Adam. Adam shot the guitarist a look as if saying, 'I know what I'm doing,' but did he?

"Why doesn't Monte show you the new parts for bass okay?" Adam said to Tommy, kissing him on the top of the head. Tommy nodded and smiled. As Tommy started to walk away, Adam pulled him back by his hand, and kissed him tenderly on the mouth.* When Tommy pulled away, he smiled, blushing.

"Come on, Lovebirds, I have like an hour to teach Tommy the parts for bass." Monte complained, keeping his tone light though. Adam stuck his tongue out at Monte, but let Tommy go. Tommy walked over to Monte, hugging him.

"Hey kiddo, we missed you." Tommy smiled, enjoying the feel of having people around again, instead of sitting alone getting drunk off his ass.

^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^

After rehearsals, Adam and Tommy were standing outside of the studio, just talking.

"I'm driving you to my house," When Tommy opened his mouth to protest, that he had his own car, Adam said, "No. We haven't seen each other in forever, your coming to my house, or do I have to carry you?" he said jokingly, causing the blonde to blush and giggle. Yes he giggled. Get over it.

"Alright…sure…just let me go grab my bass," Tommy agreed. On his way inside, he called his friend Mia to come pick his car up.

"Why?" Mia had questioned.

"Cause I'm going to Adam's house…we kinda got back together." Tommy said, holding his breath for Mia's reaction.

The line was silent for a second, and Tommy feared the worst. "Just…be careful…he might break your heart again." Was all she said, and Tommy frowned a little bit, thinking she was going to yell at him and say what an idiot he was, and that he was better than Adam and that whole deal. But this? This was totally unexpected and totally NOT like Mia at all.

After Tommy hung up, he shook his head, Adam wouldn't break his heart again, he said that he loved him…love. Love is a sacred emotion to Adam, and later it was to Tommy. No…he was sure Adam wouldn't do that again, if he did, he doesn't know if he could live. The first time hurt enough…he couldn't handle it if it happened again.

Tommy grabbed his bass and headed out the door to meet Adam. Adam was there, and looked up when he heard Tommy approach, he smiled and put his arm around his shoulders, and they walked out of the studio together, just like old times.

When they got to the car, Adam's phone rang, and he looked at who was calling. His eyes widened for a split second, so fast, that if Tommy saw, he might've imagined it.*

"You can get into the car, baby, I have to take this. It'll be fast I promise." Adam smiled, kissing Tommy quickly.

Tommy nodded and put his bass in the back of the car, and got in the passenger side. Adam walked over to the side of the building answering his phone.

"What do you want Sauli?" He hissed.

"Adam! I miss you…please…I'm sorry! I love you," Sauli cried into the phone. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Its too late…I'm already back together with Tommy," Adam explained, getting tired of all the calls from Sauli. He heard Sauli gasp on the other line.

"No…Adam I could be so much more than Tommy…please give me another chance. At least say goodbye to me properly…" Sauli begged.

Adam sighed, "Fine…we'll go get coffee tomorrow morning at the starbucks near me. But that's it. I have to go. Bye."

"Bye, Adam. I love you."

Adam rolled his eyes and hung up. He didn't know what would happen at coffee tomorrow…but he wasn't going to expect what did happen.

**Yeah I know…shitty ending…I'm writing fast…**

***1 I could totally imagine Adam doing that to Tommy…I had to write it **

***2 and that…was bad…just…bad writing…**

**Anyway please please review…it makes me happy and motivated to not do my homework but this instead :) I love you allll 333333**


End file.
